


To: You

by JessicaMDawn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Texting, sometimes they prefer to type than talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:45:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John briefly loses his voice and communicates with Sherlock via text. Their relationship only builds from there. Sherlock/John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To: You

**To: Sherlock**  
 _5:34 PM_  
I blame you.

**To: John**  
 _5:34 PM_  
How so? SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _5:35 PM_  
I lost my voice yelling after you so much.

**To: John**  
 _5:35 PM_  
I fail to see how that is my fault. SH

**To: Sherlo** **ck**  
 _5:39 PM_  
You never include me in the plans. I turn around and you're gone and I chase you and I call after you. And then I yell at criminals. And I yell to Mrs. Hudson. And I yell at you. See?

**To: John**  
 _5:40 PM_  
Not my fault you can't keep your mouth shut. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _5:40 PM_  
Yes it is.

**To: John**  
 _5:40 PM_  
No it isn't. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _5:41 PM_  
Btw, I know it's you so you don't need to add SH to the end of every message.

**To: John**  
 _5:41 PM_  
Yes I do. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _5:42 PM_  
No. Really. You don't.

**To: John**  
 _5:42 PM_  
Yes. I do. You wouldn't understand. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _5:44 PM_  
w/e you're just being difficult because you can be. I'm going to bed.

 

…

…

**To: John**  
 _8:14 AM_  
Good morning. No voice this morning still. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _8:16 AM_  
Thought about this last night. Why are you texting me and not just talking?

**To: John**  
 _8:16 AM_  
I prefer to txt. SH

  
_8:26 AM_  
Make me some of that tea as well. SH

 

…

…

**To: Sherlock**  
 _6:56 PM_  
Why are there fingers in the microwave?

**To: John**  
 _6:57 PM_  
An experiment. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _6:58 PM_  
I guessed that. But why are they sitting in the microwave?

**To: John**  
 _6:58 PM_  
Because that's where you put things to test the effects of microwave radiation on human skin. Don't be dim. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _7:00 PM_  
Don't be a prat. Why can't you move them until you're using them? I want to reheat last night's leftovers.

**To: John**  
 _7:02 PM_  
Make me some too. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _7:02 PM_  
Two inches? Really? Two inches between us and you TXT me that? You're strange.

**To: John**  
 _7:03 PM_  
Are you surprised? SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _7:03 PM_  
No. Now eat your dinner.

 

…

…

**To: Sherlock**  
 _10:11 AM_  
I think my voice is coming back at abit.

**To: John**  
 _10:11 AM_  
Good. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _10:12 AM_  
I'm glad. The flat's too quiet with only you to make noise in it.

**To: John**  
 _10:12 AM_  
Agreed. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _10:12 AM_  
Agreed?

**To: John**  
 _10:13 AM_  
Quiet is usually conducive to my thinking, but now I find I dislike it. I have no skull and now I have no blogger. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _10:14 AM_  
I thought you thought I was dim.

**To: John**  
 _10:14 AM_  
Everyone is. You just happen to be a bit brighter than most. SH

_10:15 AM_  
Sometimes. SH

_10:17 AM_  
Stop smiling. You make it impossible to concentrate on biochemistry.

**To: Sherlock**  
 _10:17 AM_  
You didn't sign your name that time.

**To: John**  
 _10:17 AM_  
SH. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _10:18 AM_  
Idiot

 

…

…

**To: John**  
 _9:42 AM_  
Bored. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _9:58 AM_  
I'm at work.

**To: John**  
 _9:59 AM_  
Multitask. SH

_10:16 AM_  
You've put your phone in silent mode. How dull. SH

_11:23 AM_  
Buy peroxide. Running low. SH

_1:44 PM_  
Washing up needs doing. SH

_3:20 PM_  
Got a case. See you tonight. Dinner? SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _4:49 PM_  
You. No self control. Get a hobby. See you at dinner.

**To: John**  
 _5:01 PM_  
I have a hobby. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _5:02 PM_  
Aren't you on a case right now?

**To: John**  
 _5:02 PM_  
Yes. It's simple. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _5:03 PM_  
Ok. What is your hobby? What you're doing now doesn't count.

**To: John**  
 _5:04 PM_  
You. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _5:07 PM_  
What?

 

…

…

**To: John**  
 _8:44 PM_  
Hungry. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _8:45 PM_  
Then make something.

_8:45 PM_  
You do know I have my voice back now…right?

**To: John**  
 _8:46 PM_  
Busy. Make something for me. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _8:47 PM_  
I'm working on my blog. Make something yourself. And you never answered my question.

**To: John**  
 _8:47 PM_  
This is more fun. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _8:48 PM_  
Alright. Alright. Fine. We'll text. :)

**To: John**  
 _8:51 PM_  
I was thinking sandwiches. SH

 

…

…

**To: John**  
 _3:57 PM_  
I like you, Dr. Watson. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _3:59 PM_  
I like you too?

**To: John**  
 _4:02 PM_  
Don't leave me.

**To: Sherlock**  
 _4:03 PM_  
Who said I was leaving? Are you high?

_4:07 PM_  
Who said I was leaving?

_4:15 PM_  
Sherlock. Really. Who said it?

_4:27 PM_  
It's not true. I'm not leaving.

_4:54 PM_  
I'm on my way back now. You haven't txt'd back. What's going on, Sherlock?

**To: DI Lestrade**  
 _5:26 PM_  
Where is Sherlock?

 

…

…

**To: Sherlock**  
 _11:42 PM_  
You're an idiot.

**To: John**  
 _10:22 AM_  
What a thing to wake up to. And in a hospital, no less. SH

_10:30 AM_  
Are you not speaking to me? SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _10:31 AM_  
I shouldn't. You nearly got yourself killed!

**To: John**  
 _10:33 AM_  
Hardly. It was a scratch. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _10:34 AM_  
You got shot, Sherlock! Shot! That is not a scratch! You nearly died!

**To: John**  
 _10:35 AM_  
Where are you? SH

_10:37 AM_  
John? SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _10:38 AM_  
I'm in the hall.

**To: John**  
 _10:38 AM_  
Good. Stay there. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _10:39 AM_  
Not that I like seeing you all banged up, but why?

**To: John**  
 _10:39 AM_  
I told you. I prefer to txt.

**To: Sherlock**  
 _10:39 AM_  
Ok.

**To: John**  
 _10:40 AM_  
Don't send such pointless txts, John. SH

_10:41 AM_  
I meant what I sent you before. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _10:42 AM_  
I meant what I sent, too.

**To: John**  
 _10:43 AM_  
You included a question mark. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _10:45 AM_  
Don't be difficult, Sherlock. I meant it. I like you too. And I won't leave you. Why would you think I would leave you?

**To: John**  
 _10:46 AM_  
You've considered it. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _10:46 AM_  
It has crossed my mind. Yes. But I would never leave you.

_10:50 AM_  
So you can't leave me either.

**To: John**  
 _10:51 AM_  
I won't. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _10:51 AM_  
Swear to me, Sherlock.

**To: John**  
 _10:52 AM_  
Swears and promises are pointless. They are no more binding than mere words. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _10:52 AM_  
Please.

**To: John**  
 _10:53 AM_  
I swear to you, John Watson, I will not leave you. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _10:57 AM_  
Good. Can I come in now so we can actually talk?

**To: John**  
 _10:58 AM_  
I suppose. If you want to be dull. SH

**To: Sherlock**  
 _11:00 AM_  
Sometimes 'dull' is just what people need.


End file.
